Bad Girls Club: Administrators (Bad Girls)
Are the pages on this wiki being vandalized? Need help cleaning up excessive spam on this wiki? Contact one of our active admins below and they will fix the issues before you know it! This Wiki's Bad Girls Active Bad Girls * MissBadGirl *'Sbcm133' Inactive Bad Girls *ChrysieeBoo Lovely *'Puffles Rule' *'REBƎLReloaded' *'Jaythebest' The admins are here to help and take caution of the issues that go on this wiki. We are 100% against trolling, bashing, vandalism and everything more. We are very aware of the issues that occur, and if any user needs help, we'll be there. Different abilities Administrator abilities Additional functions include: * Editing articles properly and adding images properly on a weekly basis. * Keeping articles up-to-date with new episode information. * Deleting/un-deleting pages, page histories, and rolling back wrong edits. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or auto-confirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. Bureaucrat abilities Additional functions include: * Make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. * Give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Bureaucrats are currently not able to remove admin status from any user; please contact one of the community team if you need that done. Becoming a bad girl For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as "Requests For Being A Bad Girl". On this Wiki, you can request on a bureaucrat's talk page. Request for nomination answering the following questions: *'Why do you want to become a bad girl?' *'Have you been a major contributor for this wiki? If yes, link your contribution page.' *'If you were to become an administrator, how would it benefit this wiki?' *'Can you provide reference from a veteran user and/or links of other Wikias you've contributed to?' (Please note that no answer is wrong and will not immediately disqualify you from becoming an sheriff) After your request, a discussion between current sheriffs will take place and a decision will eventually be made. If your request is denied, you may try again at a later date. Using administrator powers Ideally a bad girl shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal sheriff is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Bad Girl powers should be used for: * Keeping the Wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits. Bad Girl powers should 'not' be used for: * Settling editing disputes (to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism). * Ending simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. See for a guide on using admin functions. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become a sheriff or adopt the wiki, please contact the . If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you.